


Tonight I Can Write the Saddest Lines

by Zucheenee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucheenee/pseuds/Zucheenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve went to an old dance hall on Friday night, the last person he expected to see was Peggy Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I Can Write the Saddest Lines

Steve had heard about an old style dance hall in New York City. That’s where he was headed tonight, it was a Friday and while Tony had invited him to go clubbing with him, he thought that a dance hall would be more his style. He opened the doors to the dance hall, going inside and looking around. It was mostly older people but he wasn’t surprised. He went to the refreshments table and got a flute of champagne, drinking it slowly. He was sure that most of the people here were couples, Steve had no idea who to dance with. His eyes scanned the room when his gaze landed on an older woman standing alone. His eyes widened and he almost dropped his glass. It was unmistakably Peggy Carter, the woman he had been in love with all those years ago. She was older now, but her gray hair was still in the same style. She wore a long blue dress and white heels. Steve put down his glass and walked over to her quickly.

“Peggy Carter?” He asked. The woman looked up at him, furrowing her brow.

“Yes?”

“It’s Steve, Steve Rogers.” Recognition flashed across her face and she grinned before punching Steve on the arm.

“You are such a jerk, you know that?” She crossed her arms, still grinning. “You still owe me a dance, don’t you forget it.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” He said, holding out his hand. She took it and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. It was a slow dance and he held her waist in one hand, their hands clasped together. They swayed back and forth and there was no conversation for a few minutes.

“Steve, why did you come here?” She asked.

“I couldn’t leave my best girl.” He said, smiling. Peggy grinned back at him and laid her head on his chest. They swayed until the song ended and then Peggy took Steve’s hand and lead him out of the dance hall. They walked on the street together, holding hands. It was a bittersweet moment, as they could never really be together, Peggy had moved on and Steve had too much responsibility. But they had tonight, and then they would have to part ways. Steve would make the best of it while he could. After all, he couldn’t leave his best girl.


End file.
